Don't Dream it's Over
by Madi90792
Summary: Haruhi has fallen ill with cancer. She is also determined to live a long life with Kyoya. But she doesn't want anyone to know about either.


Chapter 1

"A trip?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yeah, it will be a lot of fun." Kaoru chorused.

Haruhi said "There isn't any time, I need to study for final exams that are coming up." Tamaki strode over towards Haruhi and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh dont be like that my darling daughter," Tamaki said putting his hand up out in front to imagine what would happen. "Were going to have a blast."

"We're gonna go on my family's yacht." Hunny exclaimed while climbing atop of Mori.

"I dont like boats." Haruhi said sternly. Tamaki started to back away in shock. How could I not know my daughter was afraid of boats? He thought to himself while growing weird mushrooms in the corner.

Hikaru took Tamaki's place and wrapped his arm around Haruhi's neck and said. "It's so big, you cant even tell you are on a boat."

Haruhi unwrapped Hikaru's arm from her and said "That's not the point."

"I think its a good idea." Kyoya said shocking everyone, then came the catch "I can get a lot of pictures for the club's website." Adding an evil grin.

"Hmmm" Haruhi began to think "I. . . Guess I'll go." She finished.

"Yay!" Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny exclaimed in unison.

* * *

 _A week earlier at a secluded table at an unknown location_

"They are going to find out soon." Haruhi stated.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure, those three idiots wouldn't figure it out even if it was on a big billboard. But I'm sure our seniors have figured out something is going on." He finished.

Haruhi looked him in the eyes and said "Maybe we should tell them before they find out on their own."

"That is, of course an option, but are you prepared for the consequences of being with me?" He said with a smirk.

Haruhi said with a grin "If I wasn't prepared then I wouldn't be here, I'm not threatened that easily."

"I should have expected that answer." He responded, "its just one of the many reasons I love you." He got out of his seat and walked towards Haruhi and gave her a kiss. "I must get going now."

"Ill see you later, Kyoya." Haruhi finished. After Kyoya left, Haruhi headed home. When she arrived home, there was a letter on the counter from her father saying

I wont be home until tomorrow since some work came up. Ill buy you a frilly pink dress as an apology. There is dinner already in the fridge.

Love,

Daddy

"Of course you'll be staying at work late again, dad" Haruhi said to herself. She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She put her hand on her head and pulled a wig of short brown hair off. Haruhi's gorgeous golden brown locks fell all the way down to her waist. She started running her hands through her long, straight, brown hair and said to herself, "When did i start keeping secrets?"

* * *

Present day

Haruhi was in her apartment cleaning the kitchen when the door bell rang. Haruhi hurriedly went to open the door and saw Kyoya standing there. "Well what do i owe this surprise visit to?" Haruhi asked giving Kyoya a hug.

"Well," Kyoya continued "My father wants you to join him for a dinner next Saturday" He finished.

"Will you be there?" Haruhi asked uncertain oh his answer.

All he said was "My father wants to speak to you privately."

"Why?" Haruhi said bluntly.

"Well ever since my father set us up five months ago, he hasn't had the time to talk to you. He said he has only been able to observe you and hear about you from guards he has stationed everywhere. He wants to sit down and talk to you before the big announcement."

"Oh, I see, but i dont have anything to wear." Haruhi responded. Kyoya stepped inside her apartment and handed her a brief case.

"You can wear this." Kyoya said. Haruhi opened the case to reveal a long elegant navy blue, empire waiste, illusion neckline dress.

"It's beautiful." Haruhi said under her breathe. Then she remembered something "Oh wait, what about the trip? Don't we leave next Saturday?"

Kyoya smirked and said "Don't worry. Ive already arranged it so that we leave the Wednesday afterwards. I told them i would be too busy to leave any sooner than then." Kyoya walked towards the door and said "I must be going now, but ill be here to pick you up for school tomorrow." He leaned down to give Haruhi a kiss and said "Good night." And left.

* * *

The week flew by, and when it was finally Saturday morning, Haruhi woke up early so she would have time to do her hair and makeup. Her father was still at work and she wasn't sure when he would get home so she wanted to get ready then. She went into the bathroom and took off her wig (She always wears her wing and only Kyoya knows about it) and started to straighten her hair. Her hair had gotten really long, it looked just like her mothers. She slowly started to put her hair into a nice bun with a French braid going to the side.

"Haruhi, I'm home." Ranka sang as he entered the apartment. He wasn't suppose to be home this early. Ranka made his way to the bathroom to find Haruhi fixing her hair and makeup. "Haru..." he stopped when he saw her hair. "Kotoko?" He questioned with an apologetic look. Haruhi slowly closed the door and locked her father out.

"Sorry, I'm going out tonight." Haruhi said from the other side of the door.

* * *

A fews hours later, there was a knock at the front door. Ranka went to open it and found Kyoya in a black suit. "Oh, are you the one Haruhi is going out with tonight? If its you, then there is nothing for me to worry about." Ranka said smiling.

"Is Haruhi ready?" Kyoya asked while ignoring Ranka's comment.

"I believe she is in the bathroom finishing getting ready," Ranka said. "Oh, but come in, come in." Kyoya entered the apartment. Ranka made his way to the bathroom door and knocked and said "Ha~ruhi, Kyoya's here." There was no response. He knocked again and there was still no answer. He tried turning the door knob, but it was locked.

Kyoya asked walking towards Ranka "Is there a problem?"

"She isn't answering" Ranka stated.

"Here, let me try." Kyoya said. He pounded on the door and yelled "Haruhi, its time to go, you can't be late." Kyoya finished as he was starting to get worried.

Ranka whispered "Break the door down." It was obvious to anyone that Ranka was freaking out.

"Isn't that over doing it?" Kyoya questioned.

"Something is wrong, I can feel it." Ranka responded.

Kyoya kicked the door down and they found Haruhi laying on the floor wearing a large white t-shite and black shorts. Her hair and makeup were done to perfection. Kyoya ran to her side, grabbed her wrist and checked for a pulse. "Ranka!" Kyoya yelled "Call an ambulance." Kyoya looked down at Haruhi and tapped her cheek. "Haruhi, can you hear me?" Kyoya asked worriedly. There was no response.

"The ambulance is on its way." Ranka shouted running back to Kyoya.

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. The paramedics rushed in and placed Haruhi on a gurney. "I'll ride with her." Kyoya said.

"No. She's my daughter. Im going." Ranka shouted back.

"I think you have done enough already. I am going." Kyoya stated and boarded the ambulance along with the paramedics and Haruhi. Kyoya grabbed her hand and put it to his mouth and said "Your the one person i never want to loose."

* * *

Kyoya was pacing the hallway outside of the room Haruhi was being examined in. The doctors had been in there for a while already. He kept waiting for the doctors to tell him everything was fine. God dammit, this is my family's hospital and they treat me like another person in the waiting room. Kyoya thought to himself. He saw the door start to open and asked "How is she?" "Well we can't say for sure, we still need to do some more tests and x-rays. But you can go see her now." The doctor said.

The doctor started to walk away when Kyoya grabbed his arm and said very seriously "I expect for her to get the best treatment and doctors you have to offer, and oh yeah, put a rush order on those tests."

"Who do you think you are ordering us around?" Asked the doctor acting all high and mighty.

Kyoya just smirked and said "Its a shame that you don't even know the faces of the owners of this hospital."

The doctor's eyes widened and said stuttering "Mr Ootori?! Im so sorry. I will have Ms. Fujioka transferred to the finest room available." Then he ran off.

Kyoya opened the door to Haruhi's room. Haruhi was siting up in the hospital bed looking at Kyoya smiling and she said "You didn't have to scare the doctors like that."

He walked in and sat on the edfe of the bed and held he hand and said "You deserve only the best, and beside i didn't like his attitude." He lifted her hand and gave her a kiss. "Now you have to tell me, what happened to you?"

Haruhi sighed and started "Well i was getting ready for the dinner…" and she stopped "Oh no, what about the dinner?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, about that. You have some nerve standing Father up when he invited you. There will be severe consequences." Kyoya said while smirking. "How are you feeling though?"

"Im fine, really i am." Haruhi said. "I think all the stress was getting to me. Im sure nothing is wrong."

Kyoya didn't believe her, but he knew she wasn't going to talk, he was gonna find out from the doctors soon anyways. "Im gonna go get your father from the main lobby, will you be okay by yourself for a little bit?" He asked. She just nodded her head in response.

About half an hour passed and there was still no sign of Kyoya. As Haruhi was about to text Kyoya, the door suddenly opened. At first Haruhi was confused because it wasn't Kyoya, in fact, it was his father, Yoshio. He had two body guards with him that stood outside the door, probably to make sure no body entered the room and interrupts us Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi, was it?" Mr. Yoshio asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, is there something i can do for you?" Haruhi said with one of her natural smiles.

Yoshio sat and stared intently into Haruhi's eyes then he said "You have some nerve blowing off our dinner plans." while giving one of his evil grins.

All Haruhi could say was "I guess i should apologize for that." She was still confused as to why Yoshio would make a trip to her.

This time Yoshio looked serious and said "If it was just fainting, i wouldn't have come to check on you. I read your medical files, I know."

Haruhi now lost her smile and said "I don't know what your talking about." obviously lying. She was starting to get nervous.

"Ill just say it, having you die is not part of my plan!" Yoshio said while shouting the last part but was cut off by Haruhi.

"I don't plan on dying." Haruhi shouted back.

Yoshio gave out a sign and responded "You are aware that Kyoya loves you. I may not act like it sometimes, but I want Kyoya to be happy, If you died, it would kill Kyoya. I need for you to marry him, so that when i give him the company, he will have someone with him to support him."

"I plan on doing so." Haruhi retorted.

"But you can't if your dead!" Yoshio shouted back. "Your going to get treated, immediately. Consider it already paid for. Anything for my son." He then got up and exited the room, with the body guards behind, following suit.

A few more minutes had passed before Kyoya returned with Ranka dancing like strode over to haruhis bedside and gave her a hug "oh my, darling are you okay?" He blurted out to Haruhi. "Im so sorry for not noticing you weren't feeling well."

Haruhi gave him one of her natural smiles and said "its fine, don't worry about it. Im gonna be just fine, so don't be scared dad."

"Well if your so fine, I'm gonna go look around this hospital. Its so nice here." Ranka said with a big smile as he left the room. Leaving Haruhi and Kyoya alone.

Kyoya made his way to Haruhi's bedside and sat down in the chair next to her and said "That sounded more like you were trying to convince yourself that everything will be fine." Kyoya's gaze became intimidating as he finished "Whats really going on? Ive looked through all your medical files and they were wiped clean."

Kyoya clasped him hands together and leaned closer to Haruhi and said "The doctors wouldn't tell me anything, saying it was 'confidential' even though they practically work for me."

Haruhi put her hands over Kyoyas and said "Im not going to die." She dropped the smile and closed her eyes as she said "I have a large tumor in my lungs."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfic. I have been wanting to write this for a long time and have finally been able to motivate myself to write it. Just to let you know there will be a little bit of Haruhi X Koaru (such an underrated ship) but the main pairing is going to stay as Haruhi X Kyoya.**


End file.
